


Use Me

by bacchanalia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, because what else is he good for, mostly niles ruins it, only some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchanalia/pseuds/bacchanalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niles is pining for Leo, and trying to (for once) do the noble thing by resisting. Leo, similarly, does the same. It doesn't work out for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

There were times more often than Zero would like to count during the day that he looked at Leon as if the stars were encapsulated within him. It was fine, he reasoned, to stare; after all he _was_ the man’s retainer, and it definitely was his job to look after him. How closely he did so was a trivial point in the matter.

While Leon fought, he was as majestic as he was ruthless; horseback and confident, it was during these times that a simple smirk could have a shiver running down Zero's spine. Oh, how his imagination would run wild with all the implications of such a gaze.

While Leon studied, his determination shone through by way of a slightly furrowed brow, and the occasional subconscious habit of chewing on his lower lip. Zero followed the minute motion with much more fervor than was appropriate.

And so, it was safe to say (in the confines of his mind), that the retainer had it bad for his charge. The Prince and the Pauper, if one wanted to make the stretch. It was an inconvenience that plagued him day in, and day out; it assaulted his mind and lit a fire in his core. Though, despite his overtly flirtatious nature, Zero refused to let any ounce of serious allusion to his desires seep into their conversations. It was expected of him to make perverse euphemisms and insinuations, and he was not so dignified a man as to resist those urges, but anything further had been forbidden by himself long ago.

After all, he was nothing more than a lowly thief down to his bones, and he could never even dream of allowing his impurity to taint His Prince.

Unfortunately for him and his noble crush-avoidance, there were certain cases in which no man (probably) would be able to resist; where temptation is the personification of a siren’s call. One such time comes in the form of an early morning, where they are all forced to be battle-ready just as the sun begins to make its appearance over the horizon.

Leon is dutifully attempting to fashion his armor to his person, and yet, the collar of his uniform is inside out, and a tie at the back of his neck is slipping out of the freshly-tied loop. A sigh of frustration sounds from the Nohrian prince just as Zero approaches with his finger wagging in the air.

“Watching you dress is a spectacle to behold, My Lord.” He teased, coming up behind Leon to take hold of the strings held within his fingers. In response, he received a glare, and a slight roll of the eyes.

“Shouldn't you be doing something else? Training, _anything_?” Leon always became testy when it came to clothing, especially if it were being pointed out that he had, once again, dressed himself incorrectly.

“Oh, but I _am_ training. What would become of you if I weren't well-versed in this gaudy, cumbersome--”

“ _You’ve made your point,_ Zero.”

“Of course.”

And so, his fingers worked to deftly attach what clasps needed fixing, retying this and that so that it lay as it should. Though, just as he was about to fix the other’s collar, Leon tilted his head to give his retainer better access to the fabric. The action was simple, minuscule, but the way it exposed the delicate skin of his throat had Zero's breath catching in his own, eye fixating on the expanse just as his fingers brushed it. His movement was under the pretense of fixing his collar, of course, though to say it was entirely professional would have been a lie. Slightly calloused pads of the digits moved subtly, over the back of Leon’s spine and, in response, caused the prince to shudder noticeably.

He had to stop, get himself under control. Leon was untouchable, he had to be. And yet-- before he could rationalize his next sentence away, it slipped from his lips.

“You are utterly beautiful, Leon-sama…” His words dripped in a hushed whisper whose tone did nothing to hide his admiration. And, just as it was spoken, Zero inwardly chastised himself for being so bold. Leon, in response, stiffened.

“That isn't any way to speak to a man.” He sounded indignant, and if Zero could see his face from a head-on perspective, he knows there would be a prominent flush blooming over his cheeks. He thinks, instantly, that teasing Leon with such compliments would be entertaining. And he wonders whether he would be able to goad the Prince’s skin into an even deeper shade of scarlet. Just the thought of such a member of Royal descent squirming under the scrutiny has Zero's--

Well, that was certainly about to go to a place not suitable for battle.

In any case, as long as he kept to his usual demeanor, nothing would be amiss. And so, Zero's deft maneuvering of ties and clasps had Leon with a right-sided collar in record time, and he took the opportunity to move around to face him directly.

 _So you_ were _blushing. How responsive._

“But it's true, My Lord. Even your glare is absolutely _stunning._ ” Leon waved a hand in dismissal, moving to turn away as Zero continued. “Such _allure~.”_

“You’re impossible.” There was a waver to his voice in that moment, one that had Zero's brow furrow to an infinitesimal degree. If he hadn't known any better, he would say that Leon seemed genuinely affected by his words; though there was no part of him that believed it to be in a positive manner. And so, the teasing nature of his voice dropped immediately.

“I apologize, Leon-sama. Have I overstepped?” It was true that Leon was no novice in the art of dealing with Zero, or being used to his… _unique_ personality, and so it came with slight surprise to think that such mild actions would cause him unrest, but Zero was not so unaware of his position as to think he had the authority to overlook the possibility.

Leon rolled his eyes, not bothering to make eye contact.

“As if it would matter.” Another wave of his hand signaled, this time, his desire to drop the subject. Though in the span of time between his words and the present, Zero had already dropped to one knee, bowing his head as he did so.

“It _would_ matter. Of course it would. I never intend to truly upset you, My Lord. Please, excuse my crude tongue.”

_Or, perhaps you’d prefer to whip me into shape…_

Though, of course, he kept his thoughts to himself. Zero was known for his perversion almost as well as he was for his merciless fighting, but above all else was his allegiance to the Nohrian Prince.

Leon regarded Zero with a reserved expression, one in which, even if Zero had been able to see it, he wouldn't have been able to read correctly. There was a moment of silence, and the prince reached up to lightly follow the same trail along his neck with two of his fingers. Subsequently, his lips turned down at the corners as he turned on his heel.

“Come. We have a battle to attend.”

Nothing more on the matter was spoken.

* * *

 

In the mornings, Zero attempted to _not_ notice the way the early rays of sunlight glinted off of Leon’s hair.

 

In the afternoons, he would look away from the sweat clinging seductively to Leon’s temple as it dripped down to his jaw.

 

In the evenings, Zero refused to allow his mind to wander into the territory of fantasies including the blond Prince.

 

All attempts at the former instances were unsuccessful.

* * *

“You seem tense, My Lord.” The quip leaves Zero's mouth just as he is a hair’s width away from being struck by Brynhildr, and the edge of his cloak hisses at being singed. They're practicing as they often do, and Leon is taking it with one-hundred and ten percent seriousness as he often does. This time, however, his chest heaves ever so slightly above what is considered normal, and his brows carry a deepened furrow as if frustrated.

“And you seem like you're not focusing.” With another flick of his wrist, a burst of magic encapsulates Zero's form entirely, causing him to jolt backwards and almost lose his footing. It goes without saying, following the grunt of pain from the onslaught, that Zero is now paying much more attention than Leon previously gave him credit for. And yet-- there is a devious smirk stretching his lips, and a glint in his eye that is, perhaps, _not_ the usual response one might have to being attacked.

“So you’re going to try and genuinely wound me? I’m hurt.” In truth, he was anything but; and as the adrenaline of battle began to pump and flow its way through his veins, Zero only had to meet the other’s steely gaze to find himself stifling a moan. He did tend to get a little too excited in these scenarios. Though the downfall of practicing with Leon was that he could not substitute the sexual relief of his arousal by watching the enemy’s face contort in pain as the life drained from their eyes.

“If you’re hurt, it’s because you aren’t being serious.” This time, when the movements in Leon’s hand signaled his upcoming attack, Zero was watching him like a hawk. A slight lean of his body to the left had the Prince’s eyes following him, and just as he was sure he’d caught the other’s attention, Zero threw his motions to the right. Feinting was a technique he hadn’t really needed to use in a while, considering hand-to-hand combat was rarely necessary for an archer, though that by no means meant he’d lost the skill. After only a second had passed, Zero was behind Leon, gripping his wrist in a vice as he bent it back in a manner that looked much more painful than it would feel. Pressing the now captive hand against Leon’s mid back, Zero brought his lips to the shell of his ear.

“You’ve gotten slow. Can’t move without your horse, hm?” His breathing was labored, though his voice was deep-pitched and smooth, and he chuckled at the tail-end of his sentence. Leon bristled in response, straightening his back.

“Do you think I’m unable to break your hold?” It was matter-of-factly spoken with a taunting air, and Zero couldn’t get enough of the sound of arrogance on Leon’s tongue.

Being so close, even a subtle inhale brought with it the Prince’s aroma; his sweat, the faint hint of soap on his hair, it was all heady and assaulting as Zero drank it in. In response to the comment, his grip only tightened, and against his better judgment, he pressed himself against Leon’s back.

“I think I’m torn on whether I’d like to see you try, or whether I’d prefer being _ordered_ to release you.” He was pushing the boundaries with this, he knew it, of course he did. There was not a single ounce that made him up that thought this was territory he was allowed into. The proximity, the suggestive statements, they were all uncalled for. And yet, perhaps it was the give of Leon’s flesh beneath his fingers, or the sound of his breathing being so close to his own, but Zero could not bring himself to back away.

“You truly have no shame, do you?” Zero couldn’t read Leon’s voice, though that wasn’t to say he didn’t try. If he were in reality, perhaps it could be said that Leon really wasn’t the _best_ when it came to social nuances, and it wouldn’t be far-fetched to say that he didn’t truly grasp the intent of most things Zero said. Ah, but if he let his imagination run rampant with the fact that the other was playing along, his mind would already have them back to one of their tents, and his ears would already be filled with the conjured sound of his name on Leon’s wanton tongue.

“Oh, you have _no idea_ , My Prince.” He took the moment to hook one of his ankles behind both of Leon’s, quickly throwing the other off balance and sending them both to the ground. A yelp, subsequently, sounded from the aforementioned blond as his cheek was pressed up against the dirt and bramble, arm still held prisoner behind his back. Zero landed on top of him, the plump flesh of his lips accidentally grazing the shell of Leon’s ear as he spoke. “I am your _dog_ , after all. Should you not use me as such?” Leon, now panting (and, out of Zero's eyesight, blushing) tried to struggle for the first time in the exchange, most likely due to the fact that his clothes were being ground into the dirt. Zero's grip did not falter. “Your name is my collar-- any word from your lips, my leash. You need only lessen the slack and I shall do _anything_ you desire.” The wrist held in Zero's grasp in that moment shifted, Leon’s palm outstretching against the other’s chest.

“In that case-- I see no need in ordering you to let go, but rather _forcing_ you to move.”  For less than half a second, Zero had the chance to be surprised before Leon’s close-range use of Brynhildr had him flying backwards, landing him flat on his back as the other stood up to brush off his clothes as he spoke.

“We’re finished for the day.” And with that, he turned on his heel and left without another word.

Through his confusion on Leon’s departure, Zero could not help but agree with the cliché sentiment of hating to see someone go, but loving to watch them leave.

* * *

The following days progressed with Zero growing more and more certain that something was definitely amiss. What it was, exactly, he couldn't put his finger on. And yet, it was there; hidden within Leon’s furrowed brow, and his refusal to make any lasting eye contact with only Zero. Their daily practices had been wordlessly halted, and even conversation came in shortened, curt spans.

Beginning to fear something was truly plaguing the Prince’s mind, Zero sought him out just after the final rays of sunlight filtered out of the sky. Currently, their journey to bring peace to the warring kingdoms (a laughable endeavor, truly) had brought them to a (now re-conquered) stronghold of Nohr, comprised of castle-like architecture and spiraling staircases. And so, it took Zero more time than he would have liked to find Leon’s room, knocking slightly on the gothic-styled wooden door.

“Come in.” Was the response given to him, and he did so swiftly, shutting the door behind him.

“Excuse the hour, My Lord, but--” Cut off mid-sentence, Leon had spun around to face Zero.

“You've no business here.” His words were sharp, yet rushed. As if spoken with a faint undertone of unease, of fear. It only confused Zero further as he took a hesitant step forward.

“Leon-sama, I--”

“Why can't you just listen to me, for once?”

Two things were noted in that moment: one, that Leon’s hands were curled in on themselves, causing his fingernails to undoubtedly dig into the flesh of his palms; and second, that his patience had long since run dry in the area of attempting to play mind-reader. He could never be certain just what it was that Leon desired unless it was spoken to him, that should have gone without saying. And if he were to tell the truth of the matter, Zero would be unable to deny that the last week or so’s encounters had left him feeling...nervous.

Since he had first taken the rank of Leon’s retainer, Zero had (of course) felt as if he weren't worthy of the other’s trust. After all, he had been nothing but a lowly thief, bent on taking anything he could have gotten his hands on. Despite this...Leon had put faith in him.

_Perhaps I have finally proved that I am unworthy to serve you…_

Zero’s inhale wavered as he defied Leon’s attempts at having distance between them, stepping closer to the other with a look in his eye that could only be classified as concern.

“I apologize, My  Lord, but your behavior as of late has me worried. Is there nothing I can do for you?” His tone was earnest, lacking its usual playful lilt, and as Leon finally glanced up to meet Zero’s gaze, he truly realized their proximity.

“It is because of you that I feel this... _conflict_ to begin with.” Spoken on a huff of frustration, Leon broke eye contact once more. In that moment, Zero forwent his previous reservations over his self-drawn line in the sand when it came to Leon, and reached out to him, fingers tilting the Prince’s head back up.

“You'll have to be a bit more specific, I’m afraid.” At the touch, Leon’s breath hitched ever so slightly, and a faint flush spread over the flesh of his cheeks. Zero’s gaze widened in what he hoped was an inconspicuous fashion, the pieces of the past weeks falling into place. He may have believed himself to be dirt in comparison to the man standing before him, but he was well-versed in the particular reason for these types of signals--

Attraction.

He continued before giving the other a chance to speak.

“Ah… I see.” Leaning closer, Zero made sure to keep his gaze steady on the other’s. Leon was a creature of certainty and logic, and the absence of those were likely to leave him skittish. Zero’s voice lowered instinctively, the touch on his charge’s jaw trailing ever so slightly upward. “Leon-sama, when I told you I would do anything you desired, I truly did mean _anything.”_

His breath hung suspended in the air, caught on the anticipation of how he would be received. Whether or not he was correct in his assumptions of the other man’s response to him, rejection was still a fairly viable option.

“Just what are you implying?”

“Oh my… Is the Prince of Nohr really so dense?” The teasing pitch to his voice had returned. “I'm implying anything that you may utter from your lips, My Lord. Namely…” Zero leaned forward, ghosting his lips across Leon’s jaw and drawing forth a shudder from him in their wake. He spoke thickly into his ear. “I would be _honored_ to pleasure you.”

The breathy sound, which could only be called a moan, left Leon’s parted lips subsequently, causing his hands to press against Zero’s chest. Though they did not remain, and instead, forced distance between them. Zero, although wanting absolutely anything _but_ that, did not fight the motions.

“Don't be ridiculous..! I am a man, just as you. To...become _involved_...in that manner, is…” He shook his head, unable to complete the thought as Zero frowned. He was no novice to being confronted with those who took issue on what two men decided to do in their bedroom, but hearing the words from Leon sunk deeper than any others.

“Is _what?”_ Zero took another step forward, erasing the efforts of Leon’s previous motion. His hand returned to the Prince’s jaw, forcing him to make eye contact with a gaze that showed a level of seriousness hardly ever needed. “If you were going to call me an abomination, you'd do well to think of something a bit more _original_ , I already know that much.” He hadn't meant to let his emotions on the subject get the best of him, and as his teeth grit, Leon responded in kind.

“And if _you_ are going to put words in my mouth, you had better do it accurately, I would say nothing of the sort about you!” His voice was raised as the words left him.

“Then _what_ are you saying, _My Lord_? Do you not think me to be a filthy mutt? More despicable than the pretentious Hoshidans we fight?” He was encroaching on the almost evaporated space between them, heat practically radiating from his person as he spoke. “Tell me it's laughable that I would desire you when your pedestal puts me at eye-level with your feet!” Zero fisted his hands in Leon’s cloak, pulling the Prince closer to him as his chest heaved.

Before he realized it, his head was snapping to the side as Leon’s open palm made brutal contact with his cheek. It stung and burned in a way that shot directly to Zero’s groin. Leon laughed incredulously, though the sound was more akin to a scoff.

“If anything is _despicable_ , it's your inability to get a hold of yourself. Are you still so naïve as to think I'd salvage the life of someone _worthless,_ Zero? That I would keep you at my side if I felt you were truly beneath me?” Leon huffed, attempting to compose himself in a matter of seconds. “I have never felt in any way... _attracted_ to a man previously, and considering that person was _you,_ of all people, the last thing I wanted was to take advantage of my position, I didn't want--”

His words were cut off as Zero’s fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Leon’s neck, bringing him close enough to meld their lips together. The kiss was deep, and as a sigh parted Leon’s lips, Zero sucked his lower one into his mouth.

“My foolish Prince…” Zero’s hand moved down, gripping at Leon’s hip to yank their bodies closer, and a low sound of pleasure reverberated from both of their chests at the contact. “...how many times must I tell you?” A roll of his pelvis had one undeniably _hard_ fact pressing itself against Leon’s inner thigh, and the blond gasped in response as Zero continued. “I _want_ you to use me. I'm deplorable enough to get off on being taken advantage of.”

The movement of their hips only escalated as Zero ground them together in an attempt to elicit the same physical response from Leon’s own body, growling into his ear lowly whenever the Prince would gasp. His lips trailed open-mouthed kisses down the pallid flesh of Leon’s neck, teeth sinking into the juncture of his throat and shoulder.

“ _Oh…”_ Came the utterance from Leon’s mouth, now parted, preceding a moan that had Zero’s cock aching against its confines. But he wanted to be used up until there was nothing left. Until he was run ragged, panting and begging for release. Out of all the people he knew, Leon was the only one who he could look to in a manner other than taking, in a way that had fantasies playing behind his eyelids of the Prince smiling wickedly down at him as the heel of his boot ground his arousal into the very floor beneath their feet.

“What would you like, My Lord?” Zero’s lips moved to little marks on the other’s neck, drawing with them the sound that grew more delicious with every higher octave. “Leon-sama… Don't be embarrassed.” And a distasteful click of his tongue could be heard in response. Zero moved back just enough to stare into his eyes, and could have sworn his pupils had dilated.

It only took a moment for his hesitation to fly out the window.

“Touch me.” He breathed, and Zero smirked tauntingly.

“Is that an _order~?”_ The seductive drawl left him just as Leon’s hand tangled in Zero’s hair, a parallel of their previous position, and his voice held a certain level of authority that caused precum to leak from Zero’s arousal.

“It certainly wasn't an invitation to open your mouth--” There was that pretentious smirk. “--at least, not yet.”

_Oh, Gods..._

Zero shuddered visibly, wasting no time in quickly making work of the numerous ties and buckles of the other’s pants (though that were a string of curses and ‘ _Is this many_ really _necessary?_ ’) before he was able to slip his hand beneath the fabric. The moment his fingers caressed the first signs of turgid flesh, Leon’s hand in his hair tightened as he inhaled sharply. Zero wrapped his fingers around it; slowly, he stroked upwards, circling the pad of his thumb at the underside of his head. If he hadn’t known any better, he could have sworn he heard Leon mewl at the action.

But of course, that had to be his imagination.

“Zero…” Leon was panting already,just as the other’s grip shifted into a secure vice, beginning to stroke him with a cruel, teasing intent. Up… Down… Up… Down… It was hardly enough; and that fact was evident in the way Leon worried his lower lip with his teeth, and how his brows furrowed as in trying to concentrate on each minuscule movement of Zero’s hand.

“Yes, My Lord?” The motions slowed to a purposely torturing pace, and surely Leon had to be witnessing just how much of a sadist Zero really was.

“More… Ah, faster.” His hips moved up into Zero’s hand as if in indication, yet he was only met by the other’s smirk.

“Come now, that isn’t _really_ a demand, is it? _Make me._ ” He wasn’t expecting the groan of what sounded as if it were a combination of frustration and pleasure. Nor was he expecting for the Prince to capture his lips once more in such a bruising manner as he was pushed backwards onto the waiting bed in the room. Why they hadn’t moved there previously was unaccounted for, but Zero hardly contained the wherewithal to think much on it.

Leon straddled him, pushed him backwards by way of an outstretched palm against his chest. The frown was still in place but now there was something else within his facial expression: hunger.

“Your cloak and shirt-- remove them. Now.” He spoke casually for a man with his dick straining and flushed against the night air, and began removing his own clothing as Zero complied as best he could (it proved rather difficult to do much of anything with Leon perched where he was, considering any amount of movement caused maddening friction on his groin). Once both their abdomens were bare, Leon spoke once more.

“Continue.” And without hesitation, Zero resumed his previous stroking motions, rolling his own hips up at the first utterance of a moan on Leon’s lips.

He was gorgeous-- though in truth, Zero felt as if that word alone was an injustice. If Leon was to be compared to anything fitting, he would be the moon. Majestic, constant. He was the light in Zero’s darkness; the illumination of hope in his life. He was the beacon of forgiveness who outstretched his hand to a lowly thief in the night and gave him the trust he never believed he deserved.

And he couldn’t stop touching him even if his new life had depended on it.

Zero, although enraptured in the way Leon looked down on him with a haze in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks, quickened his movements, stroking Leon’s cock from base to tip over and over again as his moans fell both deafeningly and yet all too quiet.

“Leon-sama…” He rose up onto a single elbow, attempting to close the gap between their heaving chests so that he might connect their lips once more. Yet, just as his mouth was centimeters away from finding purchase on the Prince’s own, a hand roughly pushed him back, fingers splaying across his chest and venturing to roll one of his pert nipples in its grasp.

“Did you think I’d let you do whatever you liked? Touch whatever you wanted? _Move your hand faster_.” Zero moaned shamelessly as he obeyed.

Leon’s hand on Zero’s chest tensed, nails dragging down the tanned skin with enough force to have crimson streaks blossoming in their wake and if Zero hadn’t been used to rough treatment, he would have come undone right there. It wasn’t hard to reach his peak even if his own dick wasn’t the one being pumped into oblivion. Simply seeing and hearing the man above him was enough to have his balls tightening against his stomach, for his breath to come in shorter pants.

But he was far from finished, far from satisfied. Leon was new to sexual endeavors in general, he was almost certain, and so it went without saying that despite wanting him to be in charge, Zero should be able to guide him in certain directions.

Without another word, he caught the other off guard by switching their positions, watching as Leon bounced back against the mattress. Within a matter of seconds, his mouth had descended upon him, tongue teasing the underside and swirling over his head just as precum began to leak. They groaned in unison, and Zero was only spurred further on by the taste; lowering his head in one motion, he sheathed Leon entirely, unable to stop from reaching down to touch himself as he felt his Prince’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck…_ Zero, oh Gods…” Whether or not the rest of sounds were intended to form words or sentences went beyond Zero’s recognition, he was too busy looking up at Leon as his back arched up off the mattress, fingers knotting in the sheets. He felt the Prince draw up his legs slightly, heard the brush of the fabric as his toes curled. Every motion, no matter how minuscule, felt overwhelming to Zero as he continued, his right hand moving faster over his weeping cock as his left moved over Leon’s inner thigh. After a moan around the flesh had the Prince twitching in his mouth, Zero pulled off momentarily.

“Move your hips.” A flick of his tongue caused Leon to moan once more before he was able to string together a coherent answer.

“You’ll...gag.” He was panting harshly. Zero raised a brow, teasing him further y pressing kisses all along his length, savoring his heady scent and texture beneath his tongue.

“Mm…” Zero hummed, bringing nothing but Leon’s head into his mouth to suck harshly for a moment before letting him free once more. “You’re already so _breathtakingly_ beautiful, though, My Prince. What’s a little oxygen deprivation going to hurt, hm?” Lightly, his teeth were dragged along the sensitive flesh.

“Ah..!”

“Please, Leon-sama… Fuck into my mouth.”

Leon wasn’t aware just how erotic dirty talk could be when spoken aloud, as he quickly found his fingers scrambling down, over the toned expanse of his abdomen and into the white silken locks of Zero’s hair. Without reservation, he bucked his hips upwards, a low groan reverberating from his chest as he did so. Zero’s throat constricted around him, causing the wet heat to sear through his senses and when the other swallowed around him, Leon’s vision blurred in ecstasy.

_Use me… Until there’s nothing left. I don’t want to decipher where I end and you begin._

The room was filled to the brim with wanton moans, each distinct voice feeding off the other, and neither of them could get enough. Lost in the throes of passion, any person from their army could have opened the door without receiving a complaint (aside from, well, Leon, in all honesty, as he most likely would attempt to retain a sense of dignity even with his dick down a man’s throat).

As Zero began to feel his chest heaving for breath, he pumped himself faster, tongue attempting to keep up with the frantic thrusts of Leon’s hips. He was close, so, so close… And he could feel the other pulsing in his mouth.

The peak of euphoria was crashing wave that hit him second.

It was first signaled by Leon holding his head down particularly rough just as his hips jerked in their movements. His back, arching, hid his face from view. Zero felt spurts of hot, bitter fluid hit his throat, only to quickly fill his mouth, and it was the sigh of Leon's face as he pulled off that brought him over the edge.

He groaned shamelessly, a trail of semen and saliva connecting his lips to Leon’s cock as he tried to swallow as much as he could. As he rode out his own orgasm, Zero lapped at the fruits of his labor, which had dripped onto Leon’s sex and his own fingers.

Hours passed within the seconds following their climaxes, and Zero could not be helped to avert his eyes from the beauty before him.

“Must you...stare at me like that?” Leon asked, his kiss-bruised lips turning down into what could only be called a pout.

“Mm, was I staring?” Zero asked, laving his tongue over his fingers to clean them. Leon turned away from his gaze at the act.

“That’s disgusting, you know.” A kiss was placed on his pelvis.

“I disagree.” Another kiss, just beneath his navel. “After all, I couldn’t leave without having some part of you inside me, could I?” There was no need for Zero to look up to know he’d be met with a disapproving stare, and so he smirked preemptively against the skin, just as an ‘ _Honestly…’_ could be heard, accompanied by the distasteful click of his tongue.

After a moment, Zero moved up over the other’s body, reaching to tilt Leon’s head towards him.

“Leon-sama.”

“Hm?” His eyes were unsure, reserved, and yet it was clear that sleep was encroaching quicker with each passing second.

“Do not ever think you possess the ability to _take advantage_ of me. The fact that I am breathing is for no other reason than your mercy. I am, and will always be indebted to you, My Prince. Please, do well to remember that the next time you find yourself in need of any _stimulating_ conversation~.”

“You don’t know the meaning of a romantic moment at all, do you?” And though Leon’s brow was raised in question, his lips upturned in a faint smile.

“Not hardly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of you that took the time to read this! I've never written for the Fire Emblem fandom before, but I've been too in love with Niles/Leo to leave it alone. I hope it was up to standards ;w;/ Happy sinning<3


End file.
